gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cassandra July
Cassandra July ist eine Tanzlehrerin an der New York Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City und taucht zum ersten Mal in Die neue und die alte Rachel auf. Sie ist eine von Rachels Mentoren an der NYADA, aber nicht besonders nett zu ihr, da sie keine Gelegenheit auslässt, um sie nieder zu machen und ihr sagt, dass sie nie erfolgreich sein wird. Bevor sie Tanzlehrerin wurde, spielte sie am Broadway in dem Stück Damn Yankees mit, doch als während ihres Auftrittes ein Handy im Publikum klingelte, rastete sie aus. Sie ging auf den Zuschauer los, schnappte sich sein Handy und schmiss es weg, was zum Ende ihrer Karriere führte, da jemand das ganze aufnahm und es auf YouTube hochlud. Seitdem ist sie auch als "Crazy July" oder die "Megakatastrophe in der Broadwaygeschichte" bekannt. Sie wird von Kate Hudson dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' thumb|left|"Du kannst nichts!"In Die neue und die alte Rachel will Cassandra, dass ihr ihre Studenten in ihrem Tanzgrundkurs zeigen, was sie drauf haben und heißt sie an der NYADA willkommen. Sie stellt sich ihnen vor und meint, dass, wenn sie nicht gerade an einer schwerwiegenden Körperdysmorphe leiden sollten, sie es nicht richtig wollen. Cassandra macht ihnen klar, dass es vielleicht zwei von ihnen ins Business schaffen, dem Rest aber ihr Dank gilt, weil sie ihr die Miete ihres Lofts in SoHo bezahlen. Ihr fällt Lydia auf, von der sie ihren Namen wissen will und meint, dass sie ab jetzt Bauchspeckröllchen heißt und es für sie ab sofort nur noch Reiswaffeln und Brechwurzel heißt oder aber eine Pobacke abschneiden, da "ne Menge" runter muss. Nachdem sie an Rachel vorbei gegangen ist, lässt sie die Musik stoppen und fragt sie, ob sie ihr Gespräch mit Lydia verärgert hat. Als sie verneint, möchte sie ihren Namen wissen und nennt sie "David Schwimmer", wobei sie wettet, dass sie ein Megastar im kleinen Iowa war. Rachel berichtigt sie, dass sie aus Ohio kommt, zu welchem Cassandra nur meint, dass es noch gruseliger ist, da es auf der Landkarte wie "eine riesen thumb|Americano/Dance AgainKackwurst, die Michigan nicht schafft abzukneifen" aussieht. Sie geht Rachel an, dass sie von soweit herkommt nur um ihr zu zeigen wie sie ihre Klasse zu führen hat und fügt hinzu, als diese meint, dass sie zum Lernen hier ist, dass ihre Piques armselig sind und sie ihre dumme, hochnäsige Einstellung ankotzt. Cassandra lässt die Musik wieder starten und treibt Rachel an. Wenn sie fällt, beugt sie sich zu ihr, wobei sie sie darauf hinweist, dass sie nicht zu ihr runter kam, um ihr zu helfen, sondern um sie im großen New York City willkommen zu heißen und ihr mitteilt, dass sie nichts kann. Danach ist sie gerade dabei, sich einen Obstshake zu mixen, als einer ihre Studenten zu ihr kommt und ihr berichtet, dass er ihr dieses Jahr nicht assistieren kann, da er eine Rolle bei Wicked hat. Er ergänzt, dass es nur eine kleine ist, doch sie widerspricht ihm, dass es egal ist, da es seine erste Broadwayshow ist, die er nie vergisst und fügt hinzu, dass sie als Siebzehnjährige einen tanzenden Löffel spielte. Der Student bedankt sich bei ihr, da ihn ihre Empfehlung im Endeffekt nach oben geholfen hat, worauf sie ihn umarmt und ihn wissen lässt, dass sie furchtbar stolz auf ihn ist. Als er weg ist, schnappt sie sich eine Flasche Rum und schüttet sie in ihren Shake. Bei ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde kritisiert sie wieder Rachel, die wissen will warum sie sie thumb|left|"Ich werde dir das Leben zur Hölle machen!"immer schikaniert und erklärt ihr, dass sie das gar nicht macht, sondern sie motivieren möchte. Wenn sie daraufhin meint, dass ihr Atem nach Alkohol riecht, werden die beiden von den restlichen Studenten angesehen, so dass Cassandra äußert, dass es nur Mundwasser ist und macht ihr deutlich, dass sie kein Naivchen mit Kulleraugen mehr sein mag, aber sie noch jede Drehung um jeden Einzelnen von ihnen tanzt. Um das zu beweisen performt sie Americano/Dance Again mit ihren Studenten und sagt Rachel hinterher, dass sie nicht nur auf ihrer Liste steht, sondern diese auch ist, worauf sie den Unterricht beendet. Nach einer Woche möchte sie von Rachel ihren Pique sehen, den sie nochmal machen soll und ihr einen Tipp zur Verbesserung gibt, wonach sie meint, dass es besser ist, wenn auch geringfügig. Als sie sie fragt, ob sie jetzt wieder die Augen verdrehen wird und Rachel verneint, da sie sich verbessern wird, bis sie die Beste ist, die Cassandra kennt, antwortet sie ihr, dass das große Worte sind und sie Courage hat. Sie gibt zu, dass sie darauf steht und diesen Geist bei ihren Studenten mag, da es ihr gleich noch viel mehr Freude macht, Rachel von morgens bis abends das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Cassandra erklärt in Britney 2.0 ihrer Klasse, dass sie den Tango parat haben müssen und das Erste was sie darüber wissen müssen, dass es dabei um Sex geht. Sie lässt sie wissen, dass, wenn man den Tango tanzt, seinen Parnter verführt, weshalb sie von ihren Studenten verlangt, sich paarweise zusammen zu tun und zu üben, wobei sie mit der "abrazo (Umarmung)" beginnen werden. Von Rachel hingegen will sie, dass sie weiter die Jazz-Hände übet und antwortet auf ihre Nachfrage, dass sie zu wenig Männer hthumb|Cassandra in dem Broadwaystückaben und deswegen eine Frau aussetzen muss. Sie fügt hinzu, dass sie zu wenig Sex-Appeal hat, um den Tango glaubwürdig zu tanzen, da sie zaghaft und hilflos in ihrem Körper wirkt und sie sich so bewegt, als würde sie sich für ihn schämen. Später erzählt Rachel Kurt, dass Cassandra sie für nicht sexy hält, worauf er nachfragt, ob sie tatsächlich die "Cassie July" meint und ihr erklärt, dass sie einst in einem Broadwaystück mitspielte, bei deren ersten Probevorstellung im Publikum ein Handy klingelte, was sie zum Ausrasten brachte. Sie ging auf den Zuschauer los und schmiss sein Handy weg, was gefilmt und auf YouTube hochgeladen wurde, weswegen sie seither als "Crazy July" und die "Megakatastrophe in der Broadwaygeschichte" bezeichnet wird. Bei der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde kommt Rachel später, worauf Cassandra sie anspricht und ihren neuen Look damit kommentiert, dass sie wie ein Woolworth-Unterwäschemodel aussieht. Sie will von Brody wissen, was er hier zu suchen hat und Rachel ihr erklärt, dass sie ihn gebeten hat ihr bei einer Nummer zu helfen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sexy sein kann. Während sie Oops!... I Did It Again performt, sieht thumb|left|Während Oops!...I Did It AgainCassandra gelangweilt zu und meint hinterher, dass sie ok aber nicht unglaublich und der Song Müll war. Rachel wehrt sich und meint, dass sie nur neidisch auf sie ist, weil sie ihre ganze Karriere noch vor sich hat, während ihre zu Ende war bevor sie überhaupt begann und eine YouTube-Lachnummer ist. Cassandra entgegnet, dass nun Schluss ist und schmeißt sie aus ihrem Unterricht. Danach macht sie Tanzübungen, als Rachel zu ihr kommt und sich bei ihr entschuldigt. Cassandra sagt ihr, dass sie ausgerastet ist und um sich umgeschlagen hat, genau wie sie vor zehn Jahren, allerdings der Grund bei Rachel ehrliches Feedback während des Tanzunterrichts war. Sie weist sie darauf hin, dass sie am Broadway, der ja ihr Ziel ist, ständig beurteilt und kontrolliert wird und nie besetzt weden würde, hätte jemand ihren Ausraster gefilmt und ins Internet gestellt. Sie macht ihr klar, dass sie nur eine Chance hat und wenn sie die vermasselt, es aus ist. Sie fragt sie, warum sie dann noch irgendwer besetzen sollte, worauf Rachel, die das auf Cassandra bezieht, antwortet dass sie gut ist. Siethumb|Rachel entschuldigt sich bei Cassandra stimmt ihr zu und meint, dass sie toll war, es aber keinen Unterschied macht, da sie noch nicht bereit für den Druck war. Während Rachel ihr beim Dehnen hilft, ergänzt Cassandra, dass es draußen noch viel mehr Boshaftigkeit als an der NYADA gibt und sie deswegen auch ihre Schüler drangsaliert, weil sie möchte, dass sie darauf vorbereitet sind. Sie lässt Rachel wissen, dass, wenn es nach ihr ginge, sie sie nicht mehr in ihre Klasse zurücklassen würde, da sie nicht an zweite Chancen glaubt, das Regelwerk aber besagt, dass sie nur verwarnt wird und ihr daher zur Strafe aufträgt, die Suspensorien per Hand zu reinigen. In der nächsten Stunde wispert sie einem Studenten etwas ins Ohr, der daraufhin zu Rachel geht und sie auffordert mit ihm zu tanzen. Während die beiden das tun, sieht Cassandra ihnen zu und es macht den Anschein, als hätte sie Rachel doch eine zweite Chance gegeben. In Glease kommt Cassandra schlecht gelaunt zu ihrem Unterricht und verkündet, dass ein paar ihrer Studenten aus den oberen Jahrgängen ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen werden. Brody geht sofort zu Rachel, welche ihm erzählt, dass sie ihr erstes Off-Broadway-Vorsprechen hat. Cassandra, die mithört, geht zu den thumb|left|Cassandra rät Rachel von dem Vorsprechen abbeiden und gibt ihr den Rat, dass es für sie zu früh ist, da sie noch nicht tough genug dafür ist. Sie meint, dass Rachel noch zu wenig Wunden hat und erzählt ihr von ihrem Vorsprechen beim Direktor Ivan, wo sie ihren Monolog in einem Slip bekleidet halten musste, während sie auf einem Bein stand und Tomantesaft über sich goss. Rachel jedoch erwidert, dass sie es aushält und schlägt Cassandra vor, auch vorzusprechen, um wieder ins Spiel zu kommen. Sie geht darauf nicht ein, sondern sagt ihren Studenten, dass sie eine Pause machen sollen. Sie ruft Brody zu sich und will mit ihm unter vier Augen reden. Sie lässt ihn wissen, dass sie einen neuen Assistenten braucht und ihn für perfekt hält, auch wenn es ein paar Abendschichten, viel Zeit außerhalb der Schule und Hilfe bei der Stoffvorbereitung bedeuten würde. Ihm macht es nichts aus, weswegen er zustimmt, so dass Cassandra ihm mitteilt, dass es diese Woche losgeht. Brody jedoch möchte es auf die nächste verschieben, da er schon eingewilligt hat, Rachel zu helfen und sie entgegnet, dass es kein Problem ist. Später kommt sie in ihr Tanzstudio, wo Kurt gerade Rachel für ihr Vorsprechen hilft und bekommt mit, wie die beiden über das Schulmusical der McKinley reden. Sie möchte mehr darüber wissen und erfährt, dass sie sich nicht sicher sind, hinzufahren, weil ihre Exen involviert sind, aber ebenso ihre Freunde. Während Cassandra sich an der Stange aufwärmt, berichten sie ihr, dass das Musical am Wochenende stattfindet, weshalb sie ihre Chance wittert, mit Brody allein zu sein und sie dazu motivert hinzugehen. Sie meint, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit wäre um so über ihre Exethumb|Cassandra überzeugt Kurt und Rachel sich das Musical anzusehenn hinweg zukommen und auf Rachels Äußerung, dass sie bereits mit ihrem abgeschlossen hat, dass sie dann eben aus Spaß gehen soll oder weil es Grease, ihre Freunde oder ihre High School ist. Rachel äußert dass ihnen auch das nötige Geld fehlt, weswegen Cassandra anbietet, ihnen ihre JetBlue-Vielfliegermeilen zu schenken, da sie sie sowieso nicht mehr abfliegen kann seit sie bei denen Flugverbot hat, wegen ihrer durch zu viel Bloody Mary ausgelösten Panikattacke in 30.000 Fußhöhe, durch die drei "Saftschubsen" im Krankenhaus landeten. Sie endet damit, dass sie äußert, dass Rachel nicht hingehen muss, wenn sie nicht will, aber bedauern wird, wenn sie es verpasst. Sie singt später bei There Are Worse Things I Could Do mit und tanzt dabei ziemlich intensiv mit Brody, was damit endet, dass sie sich küssen. Dieser wird von Rachel angerufen, doch anstatt ihm geht Cassandra ran, die ihr sagt, dass er gerade unter Dusche ist und sich seinen "in Stein gemeißelten Körper" einseift. Sie fragt sie, ob sie ihm was ausrichten soll und führt auf, nachdem Rachel nicht versteht, dass diese "eine schöne Nummer mit dem heißesten Typen der NYADA" absagt, um ihren "Loser-Exfreund" zu besuchen und besagter heißer Typ verzweifelt und einsam war, so dass er, als sthumb|left|Intensives Tanzen mit Brody ie ihn anrief, glücklich war, ihr bei der Choreo einer neuen Nummer zu helfen, worauf Eins zum Anderen führte und sie in ihrer Wohnung landeten, wo sie miteinader schliefen. Cassandra antwortet ihr auf ihre Frage wieso, dass sie es einfach als eine dieser kleinen, fiesen Lektionen fürs Lebens sehen soll, weil Rachel für ein Off-Broadwaystück vorspricht, sich an einen Schüler der oberen Jahrgänge ranschmeißt und ihr sagt, dass sie wieder ins Spiel kommen sollte. Cassandra lässt sie wissen, dass sie übers Ziel hinaus geschossen ist und ist der Meinung, dass sie sich klar machen sollte, dass sie das Spiel ist, während sie das ist, was sie schon immer war, privilegiert, hemmungslos und typisch bescheiden. Bevor sie ihren Satz aber beenden kann, legt Rachel auf. Cassandra hält in Schwanengesang ihren Unterricht und achtet dabei besonders auf Rachel, welche sie verbessert. Als diese sie fragt, ob sie etwas trinken darf, stimmt sie zu und meint zu den anderen Studenten, dass sie alle aufhören sollen. Cassandra erklärt, dass das passiert, wenn man am Broadway Durst hat, dass die Show auf Anhieb unterbrochen wird und will von ihr wissen, ob das ihre Art ist, auf ein goldenes Ticket für die Wintershow, welches Rachel bekommen hat, zu reagieren. Cassandra sagt ihr, dass sie nach thumb|All That Jazzdrei Monaten noch kein Stehvermögen und keine Präzision hat, weswegen sie es auch nicht schaffen wird, die Show zu gewinnen. Als Rachel hingegen äußert, dass sie nichts dafür kann, dass sie nicht sieht, wie gut sie ist, will Cassandra eine Kostprobe ihres Könnens demonstriert haben, als Beweis dafür sie, dass sie ihre Zeit nicht verschwendet. Die beiden performen daraufhin All That Jazz, wonach sie sie fragt, ob sie jetzt versteht was sie meint, nämlich dass sie noch nicht gut genug. Als Rachel zugibt, dass sie keine halb so gute Tänzerin wie sie ist, aber dafür genauso gut singen kann, wenn nicht sogar besser, will Cassandra wissen, ob sie glaubt, dass irgendwer im Raum der gleichen Meinung ist, da es einen großen Unterschied zwischen Selbstsicherheit und Wahnvorstellungen gibt. Rachel äußert, dass es keiner außer ihr glauben muss und bedankt sich bei ihr, da sie ihr gerade etwas beigebracht hat, nämlich dass sie die Wintershow nur durch ihre Stimme gewinnen wird. In Wiedersehen macht Freunde kommt Cassandra nicht vor, wird aber von Brody erwähnt, der ihren Studenten sagt, dass sie heute nicht unterrichten kann, angeblich, weil sie es nicht aushält, wieder im selben Raum mit ihrer Mittelmäßigkeit zu sein, wohingegen er der Meinung ist, dass sie einfach nur einen Kater hat. Außerdem kommt ihre gemeinsame Nacht zur Sprache, da er von Rachel wissen will, ob sie deswegen sauer auf ihn ist. Sie bejaht das, da Cassandra ihre Erzfeindin ist und erkundigt sich danach, ob es wenigstens scheiße war. Brody meint, dass es der Hammer war und begründet das damit, in dem er auf Cassandras Hintern hinweist. Sie wird in Gutes braucht seine Zeit zunächst von Rachels ehemaligen Freunden erwähnt, welcher sie sagen, dass sie darauf hoffen soll, dass niemand Cassandra von ihrem Callback für Funny Girl erzählt, da sie eine Genehmigung für außerschulische Aktivitäten braucht und sie schon seit Tag 1 einen Grund sucht, um Rachel zu vernichten und rauszuschmeißen. Die beiden fügen hinzu, dass diese dadurch unter anderem den "zeusartigen Zorn von Cassandra July" riskiert, aber unbesorgt sein soll, da sie sicherlich keine Broadway-Chatrooms durchstöbert und Buch über ihre meist gehasste Studentin führt. Anschließend ist zu sehen wie die beiden zu Cassandra gehen und ihr von dem Callback erzählen. Später geht sie in ihr Studio thumb|left|Uptight (Everything´s Alright) und findet Rachel beim Text durchgehen vor. Sie meint zu ihr, dass echte Schauspieler mit anderen Künstlern proben und nicht wie sie, mit ihrem Spiegelbild. Als Rachel sie fragt, woher sie von ihrem Callback weiß, antwortet Cassandra, dass es Barbra Streisand w.ar. mit der sie seit Jahren eng befreundet ist und sie beim Einkaufen traf, wobei sie ihr im Vorübergehen davon erzählte. Cassandra erinnert Rachel daran, dass sie nächste Woche Tanzprüfung hat und fügt aber hinzu, dass nicht will, dass sie ihren Callback versäumt, da es auch für sie eine einmalige Chance ist. Daher sagt sie ihr, dass sie ebenfalls hingeht, weil Rachel die Tendenz hat zu Versagen wenn sie unter Durck steht und spielt damit auf deren NYADA-Audition an. Außerdem will Cassandra sehen, wie sie bei ihrer ersten großen Broadwayaudition scheitert, weswegen sie ihre Zwischenprüfung auf den nächsten Morgen vorverlegt und ihr mitteilt, dass sie dort die schwierigste Ballettnummer, die jemals erdacht wurde, performt. Als es soweit ist, geht sie mit ihr ins Studio und meint, dass sie nicht gut drauf ist, weswegen sie, wenn sie schon einen "Bauchklatscher" hinlegen muss, sie sie wenigstens zum Lachen soll. Rachel hingegen äußert, dass sie sie das ganze Jahr über falsch eingeschätzt hat und es jetzt auch tut, worauf Cassandra die Tür öffnet und sie einlässt. Im Raum warten bereits die anderen Studenten, was Rachel verwirrt und erklärt bekommt, dass das ihre Zwischenprüfung ist. Cassandra teilt ihr mit, dass das die NYADA ist, sie thumb|Cassandra macht Rachel Mutdie Besten der Besten sind und sie dran denken soll, dass sie sie zerschmettern würden, um selbst eine Rolle zu bekommen. Sie sind aber auch eine Familie, weshalb sie zusammenhalten und einander feiern wenn es etwas großartiges zu Feiern gibt, wozu Rachels Callback gehört. Diese ist sichtlich überrascht, so dass Cassandra fortfährt, dass sie das ganze Jahr durch die Hölle gegangen ist, sich aber nicht hat kleinkriegen lassen, weshalb sie sie nun durch ihre Zwischenprüfung bringen werden, wonach sie allen "NYADA-mäßig in den Arsch" tritt, da sie ihren ersten wichtigen Broadway-Callback hat. Während die Studenten Rachel feiern, singt Cassandra Uptight (Everything’s Alright) und tanzt mit ihr. Danach klatscht sie für ihre Studentin und geht aus dem Raum. Sie ist im Studio, wenn Rachel zu ihr kommt und ihr Debbie Allens Originalstock aus dem Film Fame schenkt, den sie annimmt. Als sie sich bei ihr für alles bedankt, meint Cassandra, dass sie ihr von Anfang an den "Arsch aufgerissen" hat, weil sie etwas in ihr gesehen hat und sie für etwas Besonderes hält, die es schaffen könnte. Aus diesem Grund war sie so gnadenlos, worauf Rachel wissen will, ob damit auch die Brody-Sache gemeint ist, doch Cassandra erwidert, dass es seinen Bauchmuskeln geschuldet gewesen war. Sie muntert Rachel, die wegen ihres Callbacks nervös ist, auf, dass sie es schaffen wird und umarmt sie. 'Staffel Fünf' In Bashing wird sie kurz bei dem Gespräch von Rachel erwähtn, die Carmen sagt, dass sie alle Herausforderungen, die die NYADA ihr geboten hat, ertragen hat, inklusive der "verrückten Cassandra July". Persönlichkeit Cassandra hat früher in einem Broadway-Stück namens Damn Yankees migespielt, doch als während der ersten Probeaufführung das Handy eines Zuschauer klingelte, ist sie ausgerastet. Sie ging auf ihn los und schmiss sein Handy weg, wobei der Vorfall gefilmt und auf Youtube veröffentlicht wurde. Dies führte zum Ende ihrer Karriere und brachte ihr den Spitznamen "Crazy July" ein. Jetzt arbeitet sie als Lehrerin an der NYADA und scheint dem Alkohol nicht abgeneigt zu sein, da man sie immer wieder trinken sieht und selbst auch zugab, früher zumindest getrunken zu haben. Beziehungen 'Brody Weston' thumb|left|Cassandra und BrodyIn Glease fragt Cassandra ihn, ob er ihr Assistent werden möchte, worauf Brody zustimmt und sie sich zunächst für nächste Woche verabreden, da er noch Rachel helfen muss. Als Cassandra diese dazu drängt nach Lima zu fahren, um sich das Schulmusical anzusehen, ruft sie Brody später an und bittet ihn ihr bei der Choreo einer neuen Nummer zu helfen. Er sagt zu, so dass die beiden dann ziemlich intim zu There Are Worse Things I Could Do tanzen und sich danach küssen. Als Rachel Brody anruft, nimmt Cassandra den Anruf entgegen und erzählt ihr brühwarm, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hat. In Wiedersehen macht Freunde wird ihre Nacht mit ihm noch einmal zur Sprache gebracht, da Rachel deswegen sauer auf Brody ist und hofft, dass es wenigstens "scheiße" war. Er meint jedoch, dass es der Hammer war und fragt sie, ob sie Cassandras Hintern gesehen hat. In Gutes braucht seine Zeit kommt es ebenfalls nochmal zur Sprache, wo sie hingegen zu Rachel sagt, dass die Sache mit Brody seinen Bauchmuskeln geschuldet gewesen war, was vermuten lässt, dass sie kein besonderes Interesse an ihm hatte und sich nur auf ihn einließ, um Rachel eins reinzuwürgen. Songs 'Solos' *'Americano/Dance Again' (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'Uptight (Everything’s Alright)' (Gutes braucht seine Zeit) 'Duette' *'All That Jazz' (Schwanengesang) 'Gruppennummern' *'There Are Worse Things I Could Do' (Glease) Trivia *Cassandra scheint eine Alkoholkerin zu sein, da sie in Die neue und die alte Rachel Rum in ihren Milchshake kippt, was Rachel bemerkt, da sie sie darauf anspricht, dass ihr Atem nach Alokohl riecht. Auch wenn Cassandra zu dem Zeitpunkt meint, dass es Mundwasser ist, sieht man sie danach immer wieder trinken oder es wird angemerkt. **So zum Beispiel in Glease, wo sie selbst erwähnt, dass sie wegen zu viel Bloody Mary während eines Flugs eine Panikattacke hatte, was dazu führte, dass sie seither Flugverbot bei der Gesellschaft hat. Es könnte aber auch bedeuten, dass sie mal eine Alkoholikerin war und trocken wurde, aber wieder rückfällig geworden ist. **In Wiedersehen macht Freunde geht Brody davon aus, dass sie nicht unerrichten kann, weil sie einen Kater hat, auch wenn sie etwas anderes behauptet. *In Einhornpower erwähnt Kurt während seins Gesprächs mit Burt in der Reifenwerkstatt Kate Hudson. Diese ist die Darstellerin von Cassandra July. *Cassandra ist die zweite, bekannte Person, deren Broadway-Performance von jemandem unterbrochen wurde. Die erste ist Carmen Tibideaux, wie Kurt in Am Ende aller Kräfte sagte: "Einst hat La Tibideaux eine ''Medea-''Aufführung mittendrin unterbrochen, weil irgendjemand auf seine Uhr sah, während sie grade eine von ihren "Ich bringe nun meine Babies um"-Arien sang. Sie hat ihn vernichtet". Während Cassandras Performance klingelte ein Handy, weshalb sie auf den Zuschauer losging und es ihm wegnahm. Sowohl Cassandra als auch Carmen arbeiten an der NYADA. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:NYADA